Mute
by Ironelf
Summary: I'm sure you know that feeling. That helpless feeling, as if you don't have a voice? It doesn't matter who you are or what you've done, you just can't speak. For some of us, that's life. That won't stop us though. College is a new chance, with new people, new experiences, and new dangers. Sometimes it's not just a feeling; that's when you get a rude awakening. Life isn't a game.
1. New Beginning

" _Are you sure that's what's best?" She asks, her sweet voice dripping with concern. "I mean...with the way things are... There are better options."_

 _I frown, scrawling on a notepad in aggravated scribbles._ This is what I want.

 _She reads over my notes, taking in the haste that I'd drawn them. "I know, I know, but don't you think there's anything else you'd like?" She suggests, pondering another way to convince me. "Engineering is hot on the market, that might not be bad… Or Psychology! You've always been into Psychology!" She exclaims, clasping her claws together against her chest._

 _If I could growl, I would. I click the pen violently before jotting down my answer._ What job would I be able to get with Psychology? It's not like I'd be a very good therapist.

 _She reads it over again, biting her lip and closing her eyes, breathing through the nostrils in that way she does under distress. "Okay…" She sighs. "I'm just not quite ready…"_

 _My scowl disappears and I ease up my grip on the pen. I stretch out my hand, placing it comfortingly on her shoulder._

 _She looks up, seeing the concern and sympathy in my eyes._

 _Then I find myself in her tight embrace, with silky green fur hugging warmly around me. I close my eyes, listening to her quiet sobs as she strokes my head. It could have lasted forever, but still not long enough._

 _She let me go, wiping away fresh tears with the butt of her palm. "Eighteen years and I'm still not ready."_

 _I smile sympathetically, not being able to feel the overflowing emotions she has for me. I bring my notepad up once more, writing slowly and deliberately, appreciating the effortless way the pen flows over the fresh paper. I peel the note away from the pad, making sure not to rip the thin paper._

 _She takes the note, reading it carefully as her emerald green eyes begin to tear._

I love you, Mom.

* * *

I've never really been one to buckle under emotions; normally I just accept things the way they are, even when others are breaking down. She'd made me triple-check to make sure I had everything I wanted, we'd said our final goodbyes, then she gave me one last hug and made me promise to write- which I did. But the whole fear and realization never hit me until I heard the door of the bus squeak shut behind me, leaving me behind; on my own for the first time.

I shield my light sensitive eyes from the bright morning sun with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. When my eyes finally adjust, I realize with sudden awe that I stand just feet away from my childhood fantasy. I take in the beautiful masonry of the arch, with vines crawling their way up the weathered stone from years and years of aging, and the cast-iron sign that welcomed me. _Monsters University_.

I swallow, then take a deep breath, letting it all wash over me. I lug my book bag over my shoulder, then lengthen the handle on my travel bag so I can pull it behind me. _Here goes._

I take the main street, walking amongst other incoming students, and find myself amazed at all of the diversity. Monsters of all shapes, sizes, and colors stroll about the campus as if one is no different than the other. I'd been worried that a misfit like me wouldn't exactly blend with the crowd, with my pale white fur contrasting to all of the exuberant colors, but a little spark inside of me brightens and tells me I'll be just fine.

I eventually turn right, taking a more shady cobblestone path beneath the trees. Several monsters sit in the shade; studying, chatting, or just taking their time. It's pretty relaxing- this part is. I stop for a second, breathing in slowly, appreciating the sweet smell of the greenery, letting the small specks of sunlight that filter through the trees to warm me. I could get used to this life...

"Hey there, freshman!"

I jump to the side in fright, slightly startling the newcomer slithering towards me, but he quickly shakes it off.

"I'm Jay the RA, and I'm here to say that registration is _that way!_ "

I stare blankly for a second, then give a small nod.

He probably didn't see it; his smile wavered a little, but he managed to keep the cheery attitude as I saunter away. "Have a great first day!"

That was certainly...different, but I guess it was helpful. I head off in the direction he pointed me, and soon find a registration table. A few other monsters who had also gotten here early were already in line, so I just hopped in behind them.

When it was my turn, I was greeted by an overly friendly yellow monster.

"HEY I'm Kay! What's your name freshman?"

As she speaks I'm hit with the overwhelming stench of coffee, LOTS of coffee.

She waits patiently for me to answer.

I mentally slap myself for keeping her waiting like this. She must have a lot to do today and me slowing her down isn't any help.

I pull my notepad and pen out of my pocket and quickly jot my name down before turning it to her so she can see it.

 _Mavis Avalona_

Her smile remains, but I do see confusion flash in her eyes for just a second as she squints at my writing. She then shuffles through a bin of folders on her left, picking out one and handing it over the table to me. "Here you are!" She grins. "Now you can drop your bags off here and get your picture taken with Trey!"

* * *

I blink several times, still trying to adjust my eyes several minutes after the blinding flash.

In my claws is my new ID, depicting myself with a cheesy half-smile. I look like I'm trying to figure out some bad joke. In all the excitement of "Say hooray" I didn't have time to sweep my messy white hair out of my face, so a few strands fell in front of my eyes.

 _Could be worse._ Reassures the little voice in my head.

I look around at the bright campus around me. More monsters had flooded in through the gates as the day went on. I'm sure they're still taking in the sights, like I was. A few that had gotten here early were already checking into the dorms; I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea for me to do the same.

* * *

"Mavis...Avalona, correct?" Asks the RA, politely making sure to get my name right. "Room 425, you're bags should be up there already."

I nod, returning the friendly smile before heading for the stairs. I want to take my time, getting used to this new environment before I officially settle in.

Floor 1: A cluster of newly arriving freshman crowding the hallways before meeting their roommates. _I wonder what mine will be like…_

Floor 2: Several monsters getting unpacked and chatting amongst themselves. _I hope we get along well._

Floor 3: Everyone's gotten settled in, some are catching up on lost sleep, others have gone out to explore campus. _I hope she understands…_

Floor 4: Here I am.

The last floor is still and quiet, with only a few monsters already in their rooms getting unpacked. I take a deep breath, appreciating the calm atmosphere of the dorm. I know it won't be that way for long.

I stroll down the freshly vacuumed, blue carpet, counting down the weathered brass numbers on the doors until I reach mine. It's locked.

I absent-mindedly jingle the key in my claws, half submerged in bewilderment and thought. This campus is going to change me, in ways I probably can't even imagine, and this is where I'll be staying. All I have to do is slide the key in, turn it a little…

 _Click._

...And open the door.

My claws click on the cold wooden floor. The only thing illuminating the room is the single window- depicting a few rays of silver light shining through a thin layer of clouds. On each side of the room is a bed, both with bare mattresses. Along with the beds are a matching pair of desks, both with a lonely lamp still on them. I run my claw across the dusty surface of one of the desks, leaving a small streak in the stained, chestnut wood.

It is a bit shabby, but somehow it still feels…home-y.

I lift the window up slightly, letting the stale air out to freshen up the room. A few clouds have gathered since I arrived; the sweet smell of approaching rain follows.

I look back at the unkempt room. ' _Suppose I should get unpacking._

* * *

I had dusted up the room, and already it seemed to shine a little bit brighter. One of the lamps is broken- yes, I did try plugging it in. I assume it's left over from a graduate of last year.

The room is spotless; no sign of my roommate. I begin to wonder if something happened, or maybe she just wants to arrive late. I don't know… I know it shouldn't, but this really is getting me a little jittery- well, more than a little. I'd call it full blown nervous right now.

Then the doorknob jiggles. I hear muffled chatters from the other side of the door as a key rattles in the brass knob.

An orange monster pops one of his antennae eyes in, and completely overlooks me.

"Yeah, this is the room." He says as he slips his small body in. I recognize the yellow shirt he's wearing; it matches the other cheery monsters that had been directing incoming freshmen to registration. The "Smile Squad".

"Those ones- the big ones. Yeah, bring 'em in." He gestures to a monster in the hallway.

His companion heaves in a giant travel bag, dropping it with an ungraceful thud on the wooden floor. "The hell." He sighs. "Bring the whole kitchen, why don't she."

"We got a lot more to go, Carl, but my guess is this'll be the worst." Mumbles the first in monotone.

"Careful there. I think the smiles are starting to get to you." Jokes the second, or Carl. His eye scans the room for a second, but long enough to notice that one section of the wall is paler than the rest, or rather, that there's someone else in the room.

It takes only a moment for the first monster to realize that his friend has all but stopped breathing and fallen over dead. He turns around, his eyes immediately locking with my own bloody red ones.

Had he not had an image to keep up I'm quite sure that he would have broke down in tears and begged for death.

"HI I'm Ray and this is my friend Muray we were just here to drop off some bags but now we'll be on our way!" With that the two of them were out the door and down the hall as fast as their squat little legs could carry them.

I stand there, not having moved for the past five minutes. There are now three more unbelievably heavy bags in the room than there initially were, making a total of three unbelievably heavy bags in the room.

 _At least I know my roommate is coming._ Says the little voice in my head cheerily. _But…_ I glance down at the bags laying lopsided on the floor. _I don't know_ when _she's coming._

The room is clean, and I am alone. I just don't know for how long.

I turn back to look at the rest of the room. I haven't touched either of the beds. I was hoping that my roommate would show, and that we could agree on which beds we would each claim, but that didn't work out the way I planned.

I sigh heavily to myself. _Alright then._

* * *

The soothing aroma of oncoming rain fills the room, and the gentle _pit pat_ of a few droplets echo on the window sill. I've closed it just enough to keep the water out, but cracked just enough to let the open air in. To me, the smell is refreshing; it helps me relax. Of course, laying down in a new bed with my soft, cuddly red blanket is a help with that, too.

I exhale peacefully through my triangular button nose, pulling the covers up to my chin. I now have confirmation that the bed is comfy.

I still have a little work left to do on my desk, though, so I should probably get to work on that.

Sliding myself out from under the covers, I place my feet gently on the wood floor. I turn around, making sure to straighten out the edges of the blanket, then head over to my new desk.

I had just placed a few of my things on it, but it still needed a bit of neatening up. There were a few stray notebooks piled up front, some pencils and pens shoved to the side, and a tiny pocket notepad that I carry with me wherever I go.

I take a seat in the rolly chair, losing my train of thought for a moment as I spin around. I love rolly chairs.

 _Okay, okay._ Says the little voice in my head dizzily. _You have stuff to do_.

I curl my eel-like tail in my lap, crossing my legs at the ankles as I get situated. I shuffle the notebooks into order- red first, purple last- and gather up the pencils and pens to put in one of the drawers. There really is no order to put them in, so they're just a clump of sharp objects that I have held tightly in my clutches.

 _Rattlerattle._

 _OH nononononono I'm not ready nonono give me five more minutes no…_ This is the point at which the tiny little voice in my head went from a small whisper to a panicked yell. I have very little control over what it says and I can assure you that some of the things that it's saying right now are very not nice.

The door creaks open halfway, and stays there for a few moments. Then proceeds to swing the rest of the way.

A murky blue monster slips herself in the room, ducking to make sure her head doesn't bang on the door frame. Two wide, golden eyes scan the room, taking in every detail, every shadow, and every speck of dust. She runs her claws through her quill-like hair. The spines make a satisfying little rustle.

And then she steps the rest of the way in the room, closing the door behind her.

A giant pair of wings rest at her back, and a long tail sweeps behind her. The webbed frill at the end drags slightly on the floor, but still had this hypnotic way about it.

She takes a deep, shaky breath, fumbling with a few pamphlets in her claws. She rubs at her face like she's trying to get something off, but I don't see anything. Must be some strange habit.

I drop the pens in my hand with a clatter into the drawer I'd chosen for them. ...I didn't expect it to be that loud.

She abruptly turns to find the sound, her eyes finally focusing in on me.

She jumps out of reflex, dropping the pamphlets in her rush and tumbling backwards over her tail with a loud thump.

I wanted to scream at myself for not saying anything, but I can't really help either of those things.

I shoot up out of my seat, not bothering to think of a plan first.

But she's already getting up, incredibly shaken, but up.

"I-I'm so sorry." She apologizes- her voice barely audible- as she scrambles to her feet. "I just wasn't… prepared for that."

I reach down and pick up the pamphlets she'd dropped. I give them a quick glance over. "Ag Club" and "Junior CDA". _Interesting._

I hand them back to her, managing to muster a small smile.

"Um...uh, thanks." She says, taking them back. Then her eyes widen like she's just remembered something. "Oh right… My name's Avery. Avery McDutt." She holds out her hand for me to shake.

Her hands are worn and calloused, with curved ivory claws, and a C-shaped scar that runs down the side of her thumb.

I take her hand, giving it a gentle shake. Avery smiles, showing off a row of large, slightly yellowed teeth. They're sharp, but a bit rounded off at the point.

"Um, so what's your name?"  
 _Haha, yeahhh. I knew this moment was coming._

I hold up one finger, silently asking her to wait. She looks confused, but goes with it anyway.

The notepad was already at my desk, turned to a fresh new page. I shuffle through the opened drawer of pens and pencils, pulling out the first one that my claws can wrap around.

I jot my note down in fresh blue ink, then turn for Avery to see.

 _My name is Mavis Avalona._

She reads it. Slowly and carefully. Her brow furrows, and she looks up to me. "'There somethin' wrong with your voice?"

I allow myself only a small moment of panic. I quickly jot down another note below the first one.

 _I'm mute._

Her expression softens, but the confusion remains. "Wait...Really? You're…" She puts her hand on her neck about where the vocal chords of a normal monster would be. "Physically?"

I nod, mimicking the gesture.

"Oh…" She blinks a few times, thinking quietly to herself. "That's...new. I…"

I tilt my head to the side a little bit, patiently waiting.

Avery sees my little gesture. She snickers. "Pfft. I guess I'll just have to get used to you."

A bubbly feeling wells in my chest. I can't quite identify it, but it's so happy.

I nod in thanks, grateful that she didn't reject me as weird. I can feel my tail curling around my leg, as it often does when I get too excited, but I do nothing to stop it.

Avery smiles warmly, then turns to the rest of the room. "I should probably get my stuff unpacked before I collapse." She snickers. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

* * *

"Wow, you really cleaned this place up." Avery says as she adjusts her lamp- we'd discussed who would get the broken one, and I volunteered since I'm nocturnal anyway; she still insisted that she'd get me a new bulb for it. "I doubt my room has _ever_ been this clean."

I shrug. _It's a little habit of mine._

She saunters over to her bed, flopping down on it for the first time. A satisfied sigh comes from somewhere within the pillow.

A breathy laugh escapes me. _Same._

"Oh my gosh." Avery says playfully as she rolls over on her back. "I forgot to ask your major."

 _Ah, yes that._ I crawl over to the edge of my bed to snatch the notepad and pen that I had been using. I jot it my note down quickly, then crumple up the yellow paper and toss it to Avery. It lands squarely on her nose.

She glares at me playfully before unfolding the paper and reading my note.

 _Scaring._

She's silent for a moment.

I sit patiently on the edge of my bed, waiting for some kind of response.

She looks up at me, her expression somewhat blank as she scans me up and down. Then a friendly smirk spreads across her face. "Certainly gave me a fighten."

I smile, a small blush upon my cheeks. _Thank you._ I make a small circular gesture with my claw, asking her the same question.

"Huh? Oh, I'm an Aviation Major. I always loved being in the air, so I just thought it was best. To do something that makes me happy." She runs her claws through her quills again, then she pauses. "But... I have to ask, what possessed you to pursue something like Scaring?"

I think for a second, wondering how to best answer that question.

Then I glance back up at Avery, my head tilted to the side ever so slightly. My clouded third-eyelids swish over my iris, giving the whole eye a dreadful crimson hue. I let a wicked grin slide across my void expression.

"OH MY GODS THAT IS TERRIFYING! PUT IT BACK. PUT YOUR FACE BACK JUST PUT IT BACK MAVIS!" Avery shouts as she scrambles backwards. "YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT JUST LET ME SLEEP PEACEFULLY TONIGHT."

I blink myself back to normal, grinning sheepishly. _I didn't expect that kind of reaction._

"Oh geez." Avery pants with her hand clutching her chest. "'Never seen anything like that except on TV."

I sway back and forth a little bit, modestly staring at the ceiling.

 _"_ I might...have to sleep on that." She says as she reaches for her swampy green, down blanket.

I nod, silently agreeing. I'm getting a little sleepy myself, so I scurry under my silky covers, wrapping myself in the softness that still smells like home.

"I'll try not to wake you up in the morning. I tend to be an early riser." I hear Avery say from under her own cozy sheets.

I give her a thumbs up. _Sounds good._

"Okay. G'night Maivs."

I close my eyes, letting the sweet embrace of sleep slowly envelop me, but before I completely slip away, I hear Avery whisper so quietly that I'm barely even sure that I heard her.

"Good luck tomorrow."

* * *

 **Heyyyyyyyy guys! It's definitely been a while since I've been active, but I'm not quite dead yet! Now that I'm back at school it's been really busy, but that to be expected. Oh yeah, I'm a freshman now! It's actually not as bad as everyone told me it would be. I'm sure it's all a matter of perspective, though. Speaking of freshman, there's my fic! Craze is still in progress, but I haven't given up on it! I'm just thinking of doing some real editing on it... perhaps rewriting... I don't know. I'd like some input on what I should do about that, so reviews would be a big help. But anyway, back to the current story! I hate to admit it, but this one does seem more promising. I actually just conjured up a scrappy character and walked around in her for a bit, but then I got attached. This has happened more than I would like to admit... So this fic takes place two years before Mike and Sulley's freshman debut, there won't be any Oozma madness (although I can almost guarantee that they'll make a few appearances here or there). But anyway, I think Mavis and Avery had a good idea about that whole sleep thing. I'm gonna try and catch some myself. See ya later. Elf out!  
**


	2. Good Morning

**Avery's POV**

* * *

Consciousness slowly floods back through me; with it a wave of nauseous realisation. _Oh gods._

My eyes pry themselves open. The dull morning light hits me, making me lurch back slightly. That's new _._ I've never had a window in my room before, but this... isn't my room.

I press my face into the quilted pattern of my pillowcase, trying to subdue the jittery feelings of excitement and fear. _I'm really here._

A new smell seeps into my senses. It's a wafty, artificial scent; nothing like the homey smell of old hay and barn that I'm used to. It's kinda nice; a smell I could get used to.

I pull myself into a sitting position. My tail sweeps out from under the blankie and hangs limply at the bedside. The scene of a classic college dorm room is spread out before me.

I glance over to my right. A tiny little lump under velvety red sheets sleeps soundly. I've always been the first one up in the morning; it seems my record still stands. I'd told Mavis I'd try not to wake her, and I plan on keeping that promise.

I hang my feet over the side of the bed, slowly lowering myself down to test the weathered wood floor.

It's cold, but there's no sound. I press a little harder; still no creak. I slide my other foot off the bed, slowly standing to put my whole weight down. Not a single peep.

 _Huh. Woulda thought something like this would squeak._ I'm used to floors that crack and rumble with every step you take, so this is another new perk.

Several satisfactory pops crackle up my spine as I stand up and stretch. I'm still a little dizzy, which is partly from waking up, but mostly from jubilation and a slight bit of anxiety. I've never done anything like this; I suppose no freshman on this campus ever has. This is all our first time on our own. The first taste of independence; first taste of being alone… But that's what college is all about, right?

I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my flat nose. This is what I've been dreaming of since middle school, and now I'm here, and I just don't know exactly how to feel.

 _Well, one thing's for sure…_ I think to myself as my gaze shifts to the window. Warm ripples of sunlight are slowly seeping in over the horizon, blanketing the campus with a soft, orange glow. _There is no way I'm sleeping in today._

I quickly creep my way over to my new desk, cautious as to not wake my roommate. My bag sits on the floor, leaning against my desk. I give it a once over, leafing through the notebooks, folders, and loose paper that I may need for my classes.

The drowsiness fades from my mind. I rush over to the mini closet on my side of the room, swinging the door open with glee. The frill of my tail twitches with anticipation as my pale, yellow eyes scan over a variety of clothing. Well, 'variety' may be stretching it. It's more of a wide array of jackets and a few tank tops; not necessarily a neat one either.

I pluck out my favorite one, a navy blue hoodie with creamy white down lining, before closing the closet door and shoving my arm down the first sleeve. My bulky wings slip through the holes in the back with little resistance.

I tug the hood so that it lays evenly on my shoulders, then snatch the Aviation textbook off my desk and lug my bag over my arm. The door is the only thing that stands between me and my new freedom.

A wishful smirk creeps across my face as I take one last, deep breath. My hooked claws reach out for the handle. Just a few more steps...

 _Crrrreeeeeeeeeaaak._

The floorboards in front of the door moan under my weight, creating an eerie wail that could wake the dead.

The telltale rustling of satin sheets alerts me that I have, indeed, messed up.

I turn slowly, wincing to myself.

A little white monster sits on the bed across mine, rubbing fresh sleep from her eyes.

She blinks at me, a curious stare written upon her blank features.

I offer a timid smile. "Uh… 'Morning, Mavis."

Mavis nods ever so slightly and holds back the urge to yawn as she looks at the clock.

It's 7:22.

She squints questioningly.

I shift nervously, my talons scraping uneasily against the polished floor. "You, um… You okay?"

She glances back over at me, a small hint of surprise in her crimson eyes. But she nods, smiling at me as if to say "You're fine".

I blink in amazement. I don't exactly know what I was expecting, but under normal circumstances I'm the only one that enjoys being up at this time. Most everyone in my household, given the chance, would be snoring away at this point, taking every second of sleep like droplets from the holy grail.

As if to astound me further, she holds up her hand, signaling for me to wait. Her pale, lithe form slips from under the blankies, and she swiftly jumps over to her own closet. Before I know it, she's popped a grey MU sweatshirt over her head and is standing right in front of me, books in her arms and ready to go.

My eyes widen in surprise. I certainly hadn't been expecting that.

Mavis just rocks back and forth on her heels, innocently looking up at me with those shimmering, red eyes.

"Heh," A small chuckle escapes my teeth as my smirk returns. "I think I'll have quite the time getting used to you."

Mavis clutches her books tighter and smiles brighter, a small wheese of a laugh eludes her. The look in her eyes is almost thankful.

I stifle a small snicker. "Okay, let's go."

I ease the door open, not wanting to wake any other monsters who probably wouldn't be as forgiving. Mavis slips past me and waits patiently as I close and lock the door.

Once the lock clicks back into place, we make our way down the blue carpeted hall. New smells flood in like little streams feeding a coursing river. With each room we pass, there are different monsters; with different monsters, there are different smells. I'm sure in the future I'll be able to tune them out, but right now it's all so overwhelming.

Mavis trots happily in front of me, her flat, slender tail swaying delicately behind her as she rounds the corner; somehow making hardly any sound whatsoever.

On the other hand, I don't have the graceful advantage. Yesterday I found that there were some loose strings in this carpet that could easily snag on my sickle-like claws, which is not fun.

* * *

In the lobby, we found that there were a few monsters who'd also risen early. Most of them were heading out for a morning jog or a pick-me-up coffee; others were simply chatting before getting a head start at the library.

Once we finally reach the outside world, we're hit with the sweet warmth of the morning sun. The campus of Monsters University is spread out before us.

I take a deep breath as the crisp smell of fresh greenery dances around me. If there had been a bell attached to my tail, I'm sure every monster in Monstropolis would get a very rude awakening.

Mavis's eyes are slow to adjust, but she still takes her time to admire the beautiful scenery through the shadow of her sweater sleeve.

Funny. I don't exactly have a plan at this point.

"So…" I raise my arms over my head to give my back and wings a good stretching. "I've got Intro to Aviation at eight, and you've got Scaring at eight-thirty, right?"

Mavis nods silently as she shifts her Scare textbooks in her arms.

"Think we've got time for a little breakfast at the cafe?" I ask as I place my hands on my hips. "It should be about a ten minute walk to the student center. How 'bout it?"

Her little pink nose twitches in thought; she nods.

A small grin spreads across my face. "Alright then," I say with as much confidence as possible as I tuck my wings tightly against my back. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Mavis's POV**

* * *

The stroll to the Monster Cafe is leisurely enough once my eyes adjusted to the morning light. Occasionally, Avery points out various buildings and lists off certain facts that she has stored away. She says her parents met here at Monsters University; that's where she got all the "random history trivia". I have to admit, I didn't expect her to be so knowledgeable. She seems to have quite the story behind her.

She holds the door open for me as we enter what seems to be a simple cafeteria. A few other early birds are picking at some of the fresh dishes set up at the buffet.

My stomach grumbles at the sight of food. I didn't exactly have the time to eat much yesterday.

Avery places her bags at one of the tables far from the other monsters, which is fine with me. "Looks like we get our trays up there," she says as she points to a counter up front.

I set my books down next to hers and quickly skip after her tail.

Behind the counter is a very bored looking slug with a horn-net on her head.

"Good morning." Avery says timidly, but still friendly enough to bring a half-smile to the lunch lady's face.

"ID cards, please." She drawls in a scratchy tone.

Avery's quills prick to attention. "Oh yes, of course." She digs in her jacket pocket and pulls out her card before handing it to the lunch lady.

I hand her mine as well. She punches in a few numbers into her a computer before returning our cards.

"Thank you." Avery says as she bows her head politely, once more bringing a smile to the seemingly stoic woman.

We grab our trays and begin to look over the options at the buffet. Avery leaves me to inspect the array of savory molds at another table, and I find myself picking through an arrangement of seafood.

I snatch an urchin from a steaming bowl and plunk it next to a pile of tentacle fries. My claws tap on the side of my tray, wondering what it is that's missing.

Suddenly, my mouth waters at the sight of a dish of giant clamshells, freshly caught and ripe for the taking. I grab two.

* * *

Five minutes after joining Avery back at our table and I'm cracking into my second clam, while she is already returning her tray.

I peel away at the shell as she sits down, clawing at her face like there's something on it. I'm assuming it's a self conscious habit that she's picked up.

She yawns, giving her wings another stretch before wrapping them around her shoulders like a cape. I chuckle a little bit. I've never seen a monster wear their wings like a cape; I wonder where she learned that.

Her golden eyes peek up at me from examining her claws. She must have heard me. "So," She begins, a small smirk pulling at her lips. "Scaring, huh? And... You're mute. How exactly...um..."

 _Yes?_ I spoon down the rest of the clam meat, savoring its salty flavor, before pulling my notepad and pen from my pocket, patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Don't you have to..." She purses her lips, fumbling with her fingers as she tries find the right word. "Roar?"

I pull my notebook from my pocket. _Well, yes, some scarers are expected to roar, hiss, or whatever specific scare may be required to scare their child, but not all. Some scares can be achieved in complete silence, which is what I aspire to specialize in._

Her golden eyes read over the paper curiously, taking in every word and letting it sink in. I begin to worry, seeing just the slightest hint of doubt behind her void expression, but she snickers. "Well, you gave me quite the frighten last night." She waves her claws in front of her eyes, clearly referencing my third eyelids.

My cheeks blush a bright shade of red. I look down at my wrists where my white fur fades to pink, abashed that I'd given her such a startle. _I did not expect a reaction like that._

When I look back up, Avery is grinning; grinning happily as if there's nothing wrong in the world. "I don't see any reason better to do something if you're good at it." She says.

Something within that moment caused this pure, jittery feeling to arise. There's just something the way Avery speaks, with complete and total honesty, that makes me believe that everything might just be okay.

I return her smile with a nod. _Thank you._ Then a little pinprick of an idea appears. I take back my notepad and jot my words down a few lines below my previous ones.

 _So, why Aviation?_

I hand the note back to Avery. Her playful smirk returns, and it almost looks like she had been waiting for this question. "Well, my parents wanted me to get some degree in Science, sense that's pretty much what our family is all about," She shrugs. "But none of the typical sci majors really called out to me, so I just thought 'heck' and went with Aviation."

I breathe out a slight chuckle at her choice of words, which she notices, bringing a little light to her eyes.

"I mean, aerodynamics is influenced greatly by physics, and then there's wing types and different conditions that you have to consider," She waves her hands like she could go on and on, "so it's like a more hands on approach to something that suits me."

I nod, taking in every word. _It sounds like things will really work out great for you._ Says the little voice in my head, though I'm not exactly sure who it's talking to.

Avery chuckles half-heartedly. "Ah I'm rambling. I'm sure all of this sounds like a bunch of nonsense…" She looks down at her claws, the light in her eyes fading a little bit. A small blush turns her cheeks a light shade of green. I feel the need to reach out to her, but before I can she whips her head around to look at the clock.

"Oh geez," It's 7:53. "We should get going."

I sigh, but do nothing. We do need to get to class. I hadn't realized how much time had passed.

Avery throws her bag over her shoulder as I go to return my tray. I scrape what's left of the tentacle fries into the trash bin and place the blue tray on the counter. I turn to go fetch my books, but before I know it I've fallen face first onto the cold tile. There is a sharp pain in my side where something hit me.

"Hey watch it, tiny!" Correction: someone.

I push myself to my knees, trying to shake the small bout of dizziness away. When I look up, I find myself eyes to eye with a scowling, red crab.

He snarls, showing off what few teeth he has. "Better watch it, tiny, before I-"

"Hey!" _Oh thank goodness, thank you so much_. Avery's voice calls out like a siren of freedom as she comes to my rescue. "Something the matter over here?" She asks. She looks down at the crab, her expression less than pleased, but somehow her tone is calm.

"I-I uh…" His eye goes wide as he stares up at her. I can't blame him. She's nearly twice his size, if I were him I would be running for cover.

"Here's your books Mavis." She says as she hands me my Scaring textbooks.

The crab shuffles uncomfortably, adjusting his hat with the letters 'ROR' monogrammed on it.

Avery looks back down at him, unamused. "You need something, bud?"

He chuckles slightly, fear evident in his eye, before scuttling out the doors from which he had come.

Avery looks after him, appearing to be half asleep until she turns to me with her usual warm expression. "That was weird, wasn't it?" She asks as if she didn't just threaten someone.

 _Yeah,_ I nod as I peer out of the open the doors. _Weird._

* * *

Avery asked if I wanted her to accompany me back to the School of Scaring, but I declined. Her first class was starting in a few minutes anyway, and I could tell she didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Heh, ye got me there," She says, baring her yellow teeth in a humorous chuckle. "Do you want to meet up after our classes are over? Maybe to get some lunch or something?"

 _Scaring ends at 10._ I write. _How does that work?_

She takes a mental note of the time, nodding, "Sounds good, now I'd better get going." With one last goodbye, she runs off.

A stay there for a few moments, watching her her tail sway with her movements, when she suddenly stops next to a lamppost.

My webbed ears twist in confusion.

She stares up at it questioningly. She mutters something, then wraps her claws around the metal beam, hoisting herself up, large claws acting like a hiker's pick.

My eyes widen in awe as she reaches the top, surveying her surroundings like a bird of prey. She flares open her wings, letting the pale webbing catch in the air. Her wingspan must be twelve feet at least!

And then she pushes off, gliding away like it was effortless childsplay.

 _Wow,_ says the little voice in my head. _She's got her work cut out for her._ I turn around, seeing the roof of the Scaring school as it towers above the rest of campus.

 _Now how about you?_

* * *

 **Woot! There we go! The second chapter is out! Thank goodness for winter break or this wouldn't be finished until spring. Anyway, this fic will be my main priority until Craze settles itself down in my mind. There's a very good chance that I'm going to rewrite it (I'm sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry…), but I'm not giving up! This stuff is my life and I don't plan on letting go of it anytime soon. I mean, this fandom has made itself a defining part of me. I actually got a Roar Omega Roar t-shirt for Christmas. I kid you not!** _ **This is my life.**_ **So I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you guys have any questions, ideas, or input, I'd be happy to hear it. I'll see ya later, Elf out!**


End file.
